


Broken Wing

by Polgara6



Series: Broken Wing [2]
Category: Split (2016), Supernatural, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Child Abuse, Chapter 5 is a mess, Child Abandonment, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, I mostly wrote this for my amusement, Jekyll and Hyde references, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, No working knowledge needed for any of the fandoms besides Split, OFC is an angel, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Split, Raphael Bashing, Romantic Soulmates, Sherlock Holmes References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel Fix-It, Uriel (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Victor Frankenstein references, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: It took Casey a while before it finally sunk in. She had been kidnapped by her soulmate. By the time it sunk in the Horde was long gone and she had no idea how to find or contact them. Casey was never very religious but that night she prayed demanding answers for why she lost her soulmates. Luckily the angel that heard knew a thing or two about losing soulmates and decided to help Casey. With this second chance can Casey set things right or are somethings simply meant to be.





	1. A realization, a prayer, and an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve been thinking about this story for a while now and I finally decided just to let it all out. You don’t need a working knowledge of any of the fandoms listed above except Split but the others would help. I hope you enjoy.

Casey was in shock. That was the only excuse she could come up with for why it had taken her so long to realize the truth. She stared at the names decorating he legs subconsciously knowing there were more on her back. She didn’t know who they belonged too, she hadn’t met them yet except for one written in a childish scrawl on the side of her foot ‘Hedwig’. As she thought that her eyes went to the soul mark seeing a couple others o the way down including ‘Ian’ and ‘Kat’. Suddenly she was mad really mad. Why would God, if he even did exist give her the other half of her soul and then rip it away. She screamed her frustration to the sky demanding answers having no idea that the second she invoked God’s name it became a prayer and somebody was listening.

****

Madison was walking down the street head bobbing lightly to the music coming out of her iPod when she heard a voice. At first she brushed it off but then she started paying attention when it didn’t stop and got louder. Raziel removed their ear buds and lifted their head slightly hearing someone scream the loss of their soulmate. Raziel could relate and from the sound of the rant they had only met for a short time before they had been ripped apart. Raziel weighed their options, what was to gained from helping this mortal. ‘You would be able to give them what you never had’ a traitorous voice in the back of their head that sounded a lot like Castiel. Madison cursed under her breath, looks like she would be helping this girl, ‘Casey’ her mind provided, whether she liked it or not. 


	2. A dream, a visit, and a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey has the most peculiar dream and then the most peculiar visitor. Said visitor claims to have heard her rant and plans on helping her get her soulmate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ao3 decided to screw me over last night and I ended up uploading this twice. But here is the next chapter

This is what Madison/Raziel looks like

****

Casey’s foster parents came in soon after she finished her rant. They asked her if she was okay and she said she was just tired which was at least half true. That night she had the strangest dream.

**** Casey’s Dream****

Casey was standing in a room. It was big and open and it kind of looked like a small ballroom. Two people came in, one was a man who looked like he had been in the army. He was clearly drunk because he was leaning on the other one, a girl about sixteen with dark short hair and bright blue eyes. “Wrong room” the girl said looking annoyed. “This house is way too big” she mumbled shooting concerned glances at the other guy. The man stated that he remembered this room and started talking about himself and his brother learning to dance in it. The girl laughed and stated that she didn’t know how to dance, Casey knew she was lying but she didn’t know why. “I’ll teach you” the man said stumbling in front of her and offering his hand. “Colonel, you’re drunk” the girl said looking amused but slightly hopeful. “William” the man said apparently a Colonel “My name is William”. The girl smiled slightly and took his hand. “Okay” she said softly causing William to burst into a huge smile. They started dancing with William whispering instructions to the girl. Casey remembered a song she had heard on the radio ages ago called ‘Clarity’ and she thought it fit for some reason. She heard the door open behind her and as she was turning around she woke up.

****

That had to be one of the weirdest dreams Casey had ever had. As she started changing she heard someone knock on the door. There was the murmur of voices talking then she heard her foster mom announce that a friend of Casey’s was there which was unusual in itself as Casey didn’t have any friends, she as too scared to get close to people. She hurried downstairs only to see the same girl from her dream standing in the doorway. She appeared to be a year older then she was in the dream and was grinning mischievously at her. “Hey Casey” the girl said “we need to talk”. Casey wanted to scream but instead she just nodded her head . The girl’s grin grew a little as she grabbed her wrist and dragged her back up to her room. There was power behind this girls grasp and Casey got the feeling she could break her wrist without even trying. The girl pushed her slightly so she was sitting on the bed before sitting beside her. “You really blew up last night” the girl said sounding like she was suppressing laughter “you must have been holding that in for a while”. Casey’s mouth fell open as she stuttered over a question making the girl laugh. “I’m Madison” she said holding out her hand for Casey to shake “I already know you’re name Casey”. Casey was starting to get scared and a little mad. Madison seemed to sense the question because suddenly the room went dark and even though there were no signs of a storm outside, lightning struck illuminating a huge pair of shadowed wings coming out of Madison’s back. “You’re an angel” Casey managed to stutter out. “Yup” Madison said as light came back to the room “I know a thing or two about what it is like to lose your soulmate and I want to help you”. “How” Casey asked still in a state of shock. A shark like grin appeared on Madison’s face. “I can send you back in time to Claire’s birthday so you can do things right this time”. “What’s the catch” Casey asked suspicious of Madison. Madison’s grin got bigger “I want to come too”.  


	3. Easier said then done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Madison discuss the plan, Madi reminisces, and they discover time travel is easier said then done.

Casey doesn’t know what to think. If this girl could send her back in time why couldn’t she send her back farther. She asked that question and the girl got an exasperated look on her face. “Look Casey I get that you probably don’t understand this but that is a really stupid question” she said looking annoyed. Casey’s brow furrowed as a thought occurred to her. “What is going to happen to my past self” she asked. Immediately Madison’s face lit up clearly approving more of that question. “I’m going to combine the two of you so you have the body of your past self but the mind and soul of your current self” she said smiling. Suddenly Madison’s constant smile shifted more towards a frown. “The issue is it is going to take a lot of grace so I’m going to be powered down during Claire’s Birthday and a bit of our early kidnapping”. “That’s bad right?” Casey asked just to be sure. “No actually it is pretty good for our purposes” Madison said a thoughtful look on her face “it will allow Dennis’s chloroform to affect me helping us avoid suspicion”. “ But how are you even gonna end up at Claire’s party” Casey said thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. Madison shot her a look. “It’s easy to create false memories, as far as everyone will be aware I’m the new kid who joined your guys class this year and I sit next to you in art”. Casey looked at the angel sitting across from her. “Madison isn’t your real name is it” she said. Madison blinked in surprise. “Madison wasn’t the name I was created with but it’s the name I chose” Madison said figuratively putting a sign that said fuck off on that topic. 

****

Madison did not like the way Casey was starting to dig, it was bringing up memories that she would rather not think about. She remembered her brother, the brightest of them all, the Morning Star. Heck she remembered all her siblings. She was one of the many middle children. She had some younger siblings like Samdriel and some older siblings like Castiel who she was rather close too. She read a lot in Heaven wanting to know everything. She often listened to the archangels when they were talking, it was getting caught by Raphael doing just that, that gave her her first big scar on her wings. When the scars on her wings transferred over to her vessel’s back she had been only slightly surprised. Although she was shocked that the word that Zachariah had carved into her grace had transferred over to her vessel, in English no less even if it had she would have expected it to be in Enochian. She knew Gabriel had run away from heaven and she did not blame him for it, she had even run into him a few times on earth not that he knew that. She snapped back to the present as Casey agreed to do it. Raziel smiled slightly as they reached two fingers out to touch her forehead sending them both hurtling through time.

****

Casey opened her eyes with a gasp only to discover she was in her old room at her uncles house. She saw Madison standing over her before she started to collapse. Casey quickly stood up and caught her asking what was wrong. “Haven’t used that much grace in a long time you know, trying to keep a low profile” she responded looking exhausted. Casey glanced at the date on her calendar to see that it was indeed Claires birthday before glancing at the clock to see it was another hour before her uncle would call her so he could drive her there and then get black out drunk. She turned to stare at Madison in awe. “You did it” Casey said. Madison smirked. “Did you really doubt me?”


	4. Claire’s Birthday Bash Now With a 50% chance of being kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey discovers more about heaven and a kidnapping takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be an odd one with lots of exposition. Also when Madi says Luce she pronounces it as Luke.

Casey had so many questions it wasn’t even funny. Madison seemed to sense that. “Ok you have questions, lay them on me” she stated. “Yeah where is God” Casey asked thinking of all the things that shouldn’t have happened. Madison sighed looking just sad. “Ok whatever  bad things you’re thinking of would have happened whether or not Father was there, free will and all” she stated. “However you are correct he is not there, after he had Michael kick Luce out of Heaven he just left leaving Michael in charge which I don’t think he was completely ready for”. Casey nodded her head slightly feeling bad for the angel in front of her. “Can you explain Jesus to me I never really got that” she asked. Madison snorted looking incredibly amused about the whole thing. “He was one of Dad’s vessels not his kid” she said looking about ready to bust a gut laughing “and there certainly no angel that told Mary about the whole thing, Gabriel had already left heaven”. “How many of you guys left” Casey asked a little shocked. “Just me and Gabe” Madison said shrugging. Casey blinked a couple of times, that was a lot of information. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps that she recognized as her uncles coming up the stairs. She shot Madison a look that she hoped screamed ‘get out of here’ but she just put a finger to her lips and smirked. Her Uncle John knocked on the door stating “come on girls it’s time to go”. Casey shot Madison a surprised look. “You’re my ride” Madison said winking.

****

Madison got into the back of the truck with Casey as her uncle prepared to go. Suddenly she thought of something, this was Claire’s birthday she needed a present for Claire. It was fine for Casey not to as nobody expected her too but they expected her to bring one. Now she wasn’t exactly a big fan of Claire but she could get her something cheap or she could get her a prank. She smiled as she used a little of the grace she had left to create a necklace with a silver chain and a pair of red angel wings on the end, she created a blue box to hold it wrapped in a silver. Only she would know this necklace would be Claire unintentionally repping her second oldest brother. She felt Casey tap her on the shoulder so she turned to look at her. Casey mouthed ‘present’ at her causing her to smile and show her one of the corners of the box. John Cooke pulled into the King of Prussia mall. Madison thanked him for the ride jumping out. She walked with Casey toward where the party was. Claire thanked her for the present once she opened it and immediately put it on causing Madison to have to go to the bathroom to laugh in peace. At the end of the party she watched Casey walked to the window to call her uncle. Madison mourned her lack of grace as she was hungry and hated it. She watched as Casey walked over to Mr Benoit. She wandered over to stand by Casey hearing her make up the excuse that the car had broke down rather then that her uncle was drunk off his ass. “Well there goes my ride” she stated sarcastically making Casey jump. “Can you call your parents” said Claire hopefully. She shook her head “their outta town” she said faking annoyance “I was actually going to spend the night at Casey’s”. Mr. Benoit offered them a ride which after some fake reluctance they both agreed too. Madison walked in the back by Casey as she glanced around the parking lot looking for Dennis. She spotted him standing a few rows away from the car leaning against a car that certainly wasn’t his like he was waiting for someone. Madison got in the back with Claire and Marcia calmly waiting for everything to happen. She leaned forward and cracked the window. “Can I help you” she heard Mr. Benoit ask. She closed the window and exchanged glances with Casey as they were the only ones who heard as the other two were absorbed with Claires phone. She heard the trunk slam and knew it wouldn’t be long so she started forming a game plan. Because Dennis didn’t mean to kidnap her she should be put on the other bed with Casey. Both her and Casey would keep polite but wary until. Well she wasn’t sure yet but she wanted there to be a point where they opened up. She heard the door open and perked up. She observed Dennis silently as he picked up the trash on the dash. She heard Claire start talking. She saw the chloroform can and watched the other two girls get sprayed and breathed in the chloroform as she passed out she could have sworn she heard someone singing. ‘Last things last by the grace of the fire and the flame’.

****

Casey could hardly believe it. She was seeing her soulmate again. She had no idea what to do so she decided just to copy what she did the first time. She quietly reached up for the door handle. She listened as the alarm went off as she slowly looked up at her soulmate. He pulled the mask back down over his face and then all she saw was darkness. She could have sworn she heard someone singing. “If it’s meant to be it’ll be”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song lyric was from Believer by Imagine Dragon and the second was from Meant to Be by Florida Georgia Line.


	5. The world through different eyes in another time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison has jumped universes before and meets Sherlock Holmes,Edward Hyde, and Victor Frankenstein. This only has to ,do with Split in the most base sense of it develops my OC and her meeting Victor is kind of important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a lot of Victorian era stuff today and decided to role with it. This will probably be the only time I do a chapter like this. For all of these stories I would put my character in her early twenties or at least her vessel.

Madison walked quietly through the streets of Victorian London pretty as a picture. Her hair which was long for once, even though she hated it that way, was up in a bun and covered in a tasteful hat. She was wearing a nice dress which again she hated, it wasn’t the latest fashion but it wasn’t entirely out of fashion either and that’s what mattered. She quickly turn the corner onto Bakers Street and walked up to the door boasting 221B. She knocked quickly and loudly. An older lady opened the door who Madison recognized as Mrs. Hudson Sherlock Holmes landlady. She quickly inquired if Mr. Holmes was in receiving a positive. She headed up seeing the man himself waiting. She knew he had probably seen her from the window and didn’t comment. He invited her to sit trying to be polite and she did. “Look Mr. Holmes I’m not going to waste your time” she said calmly looking him directly in the eyes. “My brother has gone missing and I would appreciate if you could find him for me” she continued maintaining the same mask of calmness. Now Gabriel was in no way shape or form missing she knew exactly where he was, however he was in danger as one of the pagans in his little group he joined was starting to catch on and she knew if the pagan figured out it would be bad news for her brother. “Is this the first time your brother has gone missing” Mr. Holmes inquired. Madison immediately caught on to what he was implying and sighed. “No unfortunately not, but he usually leaves at least a note and this time nothing” she said acting the role of disapproving older sister when that couldn’t be more incorrect. Mr. Holmes asked for a description. “Short in stature” Madison said knowing it would insult him a little bit if he knew. “Blonde hair, light brown eyes” she said struggling slightly to remember what his vessel looked like. Mr. Holmes told her he would do her best to find her brother. She thanked him and headed out smirking slightly because she knew he would never find him but it would at least get Gabriel out of the country and that was all she could hope for.

****

Madison was running as fast as her feet could carry her. She had ended up in a less then savory part of London and had to run because the person who was chasing her would notice if she just vanished as her flying seems to appear to mortals. She rounded the corner and saw a man up ahead, she was about to cry out for help when something clicked in her head. She had jumped universes yesterday to mix things up and this was the universe of Jekyll & Hyde. With her luck that was Edward Hyde in front of her who was more likely to chase her down himself then help her. She glanced around at the building on either side of her and saw a pipe on the one on her right. She quickly scaled it putting that angelic strength to use for once. She watched the man round the corner and approach Hyde which was his first mistake. The man she thought was Hyde turned around and revealed that it was definitely him making Madison curse her bad luck under her breath. She watched the man try to bully her location out of Mr. Hyde which was his second mistake. She heard Hyde tell the man that he had no idea what he was talking about which was odd because she could’ve sworn that she felt someone watching her and she climbed. The man took a meancing step towards Hyde which was his last and final mistake. She heard Hyde’s fist collide with the mans jaw and quickly glanced away towards the sky not particularly interested in the fight below. She heard the shouting stop and saw Hyde standing triumphant over the beaten body that was once her pursuer, she watched Hyde glance up looking straight at her before walking away. She made a mental note that Hyde was more then he seemed before flying away from the scene.

****

 Madison was in London again. She was unsure why she was drawn to this place or time but she was willing to roll with it. She wandered through the streets ducking and weaving before she saw a young man her grace identified as Victor Frankenstein. She watched him carefully, eyes following him as she pondered his fate. He was a nice enough gentleman for now but she knew what would become of him and it was nothing good. She searched through his mind discovering his past. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him all those trials  and he wouldn’t even have a happy ending. She decided then and there that he wouldn’t have any more trials on behalf of any supernatural beings like herself. She put a mark on his soul, that for anyone powerful enough to see it, marked him and any of his reincarnations as one of her favorites. It would also alert her if any of the ones who couldn’t see it harmed him or any of his reincarnations. That would have to do for now in making his life a little less difficult.


	6. Dreams and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey wakes up and Claire and Marcia are ignored

 Casey slowly sat up, her head pounding, she heard Claire asking questions but she ignored her. She saw Madison still passed out from chloroform. She heard the door open and looked up to see Dennis. She heard Madison jerk up behind her and turned around to see a look shock and horror on her face. Slowly Madison appeared to pull her self together. She glanced back over to see Dennis staring at Marcia as he had before. She quickly snapped to attention preparing for the worst. She saw Dennis slowly start to stand up and quickly pushed through the unfinished bond feelings of utter panic. Dennis stiffened picking up the chair and leaving without saying word. She heard forced laughter behind her.“Well that was anti-climactic“ Madison said still looking slightly shaken. Claire started trying to strategize but Casey ignored her looking at the angel who had given her second chance. What a shaken her so badly?“Was it about William“ she whispered to her guessing based on her own dream. Immediately Madison‘s eyes widened before they narrowed in suspicion. “How the flying fuck do you know about William” she asked in an angry whisper. Casey explain her dream watching Madison‘s facial expressions. First she was angry, then scared and confused, finally she looked resigned. She sighed and turned her eyes skyward looking a mix of resigned and pissed as all hell.“You two” Claire shouted looking extremely mad. Casey and Madison both turned to look at her, both of them totally straight faced. Claire continued ranting, both Casey and Madison continuing to ignore her. Madison pull a pen out of her pocket and grabbed Casey’s hand. She wrote something on the back of her hand and then let it go. Casey took a glance at the back of her hand and saw ‘ when I get really intense call me Raziel’. Casey glanced up and saw Madison looking away and realized this wasn’t information she gave out easily. She wondered why Madison had decided to trust her but she was glad she had.

****

 Madison was mad at her father. She wasn’t stupid she knew that her father had sent Casey that dream. She was mad yet she also understood. Some of her fathers decisions she didn’t understand like his decision to abandon them all. But she got what he was trying to do here, but that didn’t mean she agreed. Maybe her dream put her in a worse mood than she thought, she returned to pretending to listen to Claire, contemplating her dream, and what had become of her soulmate.            


	7. Incipit Bellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madison annoys Claire, Patricia arrives, and things happen much quicker then they should

Casey watched Madison subtly annoy Claire out of the corner of her eye as she stared at the door waiting to hear the sound of heels which would signify Patricia’s arrival. Madison glanced at her and caught on to what she was doing. She winked at Casey mouthing ‘Miss them?’. Casey smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the door. She heard the second door open and the sound of heels. She glanced excitedly at Madison as Claire and Marcia rushed to the door. Casey and Madison stood up slowly and carefully walked to the door. Casey listened to Patricia talking to Dennis and felt a slight burn on her soulmark next to one of her shoulder blades when she heard Dennis’s name. As Claire and Marcia started banging on the door Casey prepared herself to step back. When Patricia entered the room she immediately had to work to school her face into something resembling confusion. Patricia started talking and she noticed Claire’s expression of disgust. She felt Madison start to shift beside her and apparently it caught Claire’s attention to because she turned her head to look at Madison. Apparently she didn’t like what she saw because she stormed over to Madison ripping the necklace Madison had given her off in the process before chucking said necklace at her head.

****

Madison calmly reached out and caught the necklace admiring the three pairs of bright red wings. She heard Claire screaming in frustration and launch herself at her. She felt hands in close her neck and she snapped. She watched as all the color seemed to drain from the room leaving it an off shade of blue-gray. She heard the whispers of past and possibly future conversations surround her as everything went in slow motion. She carefully uncurled Claire’s fingers from around her neck and crept into the corner sitting down and wrapping her own fingers around her neck remembering Uriel doing something similar as Zach called ‘Freak Freak Freak’. She felt everything snap back to normal and heard everyone’s gasps of shock. She heard Patricia say something to Claire but couldn’t understand what was being said it was a garbled mess. She heard footsteps coming towards hers that sounded like the kind of shoes hunters would wear. Someone kneeled down in front of her but she didn’t know who it was because she was staring at the floor. She heard more garbled language she couldn’t understand. Suddenly she could understand, it was Casey who was asking if she could touch her. She managed to choke out a “yes”. She felt Casey help her up and lead her to the bed. She managed to calm down enough to notice the door was closed and Patricia and Claire were gone. “Patricia took Claire away, she is going to put her in a closet” Casey told her quietly. Madison nodded before leaning against Casey completely wiped as she replayed everything in her head wanting it all to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it has been so long. I hope I did okay with Madi’s panic attack I’ve only had one before and I was pretty young so I hope I did okay.


	8. Cleaning and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis brings in the cleaning supplies and Madison loves Disney movies, Hedwig shows up and reminds Madison of her younger brothers

Casey and Madison have been talking for the last hour or so with Marcia staring terrified at the door when Casey perked up suddenly. Madison looked confused for half a second before understanding dawned on her face. She chuckled quietly leaning back waiting for Dennis to enter the room. As Dennis walked in and towards the bathroom Madison motioned for Casey to calm down. Dennis came back in declaring the bathroom to be disgusting. Casey stood up once Dennis explained what was in the two bottles and gently took the bucket murmuring a soft thank you to him. She heard Madison start to get up with Marcia following behind her. All three of them knelt on the floor staring up at Dennis. Casey tuned out his speech about what Patricia told him instead looking at Madison out of the corner of her eye who was swaying slightly where she was sitting and humming a song Casey couldn’t quite make out. They quickly got to work once Dennis left.

****

Madison was sleeping on the bed trying to finish recharging her grace, when she felt someone shake her. She sat up and saw Hedwig sitting on the ground. His childlike aura immediately reminded her of her two younger brothers making her smile nostalgically. She missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this ended so awkwardly and I’m sorry this is so short but I have really bad writers block right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.


	9. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hi everyone so lately I have had exactly zero inspiration for this story so I’m putting on hiatus. But I’m adding it to a series that doesn’t have anything to do with Split. It has to do with Madison/Raziel and all of her/their stuff and Teen Wolf because I have been loving that show lately. Hopefully this won’t last long but until then I will see all of you in the next story buh-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Raziel is for when their in angel mode as I like to call it and Madison is when she is more relaxed btw.


End file.
